One For Me Songfict part Taemin
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Taemin SHINee mulai mengenal cinta ? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Baby Taemin pada yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya itu? Dan bagaimana kisah Taemin dan yeoja yang di cintainya? RnR pleaseeee !


**Title** : One For Me *Songfict Part Taemin*

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Length** : One Shoot

**Main Casts** : SHINee Taemin as Lee TaeMin

Readers and Author as Shin Cha Young

**Cameo** : SHINee member

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas, original character © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SHINee member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Soundtrack** : One For Me—SHINee

* * *

**One For Me**

* * *

*author pov*

Matahari masih bersembunyi dengan malu-malu di balik awan putih di atas langit biru nan cerah. Suara bel berdentang nyaring. Membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon terkejut dan terbang pergi. Angin sejuk berhembus sepoi-sepoi di musim semi. Beberapa kelopak bunga gugur dan terbang terkena angin. *halah intro-nyaaaa =="*

Greeeeekkkk...

Gerbang Chung Dam High School terbuka lebar. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan membaur di jalan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Seorang namja keluar sambil menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. Setelah menguap lebar, namja itu mengambil Mp3 dari sakunya dan memasang kabel headset di telinganya. Namja itu menikmati lagu yang mengalun dari Mp3nya dan berjalan pulang sambil sedikit melakukan dance dadakan (?) *Plaakk! Lu kira mendadak dangdut apa thor?*

*Taemin pov*

"Hoaaahhmmm... Akhirnyaaa selesai sudah pelajaran yang membosankan itu," aku menguap untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang melanda saat jam terakhir berlangsung. Aku mengambil Mp3 kesayanganku yang ku beli dengan uang hasil jerih payahku saat debut beberapa bulan lalu. Dan segera saja ku _play_ lagu kesukaanku pula. _Replay_, lagu yang mengantarkanku menjadi Lee TaeMin yang sekarang, yang merupakan bagian dari SHINee. ^.^Dengan spontan aku mulai melakukan dance solo-ku di lagu itu sambil berjalan pulang. *author : Emang bisa gitu Taem?, Taemin : Yeee.. gimana sih lu thor, kan elu yang bikin nih cerita =="*

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti. Jarak sekolahku hingga stasiun subway masih agak jauh. Biasanya aku selalu dijemput oleh Hyungku, kalau nggak Onew hyung ya Minho hyung. Tapi akhir-akhir ini semua hyungku ada job, jadi sibuk dan nggak sempat menjemputku. Jadilah aku pulang menggunakan subway. Aku merasa terlantar T,T Pikiranku menerawang, 'aihhhh... aku kangen hyungdeul...'

Mereka sedang banyak job, job itu sampai menyita waktu mereka untuk bersantai di dorm. Biasanya yang paling sibuk Onew hyung, dia sering ikut drama musikal di teater. Menyusul Minho hyung yang kini sibuk dengan Dream Team, kemudian Key hyung yang ditawari untuk ikut variety show Raising Idol untuk belajar menjadi seorang chef. Dan.. Jonghyun hyung yang kini harus berlatih dengan S.M. The Ballad. Sementara aku? Aku dilarang manager hyung untuk menerima job. Karena apa? Bulan ini adalah bulan untuk ujian kenaikan kelas dan hyung selalu bilang : berkonsentrasilah pada pelajaranmu, nggak usah menerima job dulu, belajarlah yang rajin. 'Hey.. tapi aku juga bosan kalau harus sendirian di dorm dari pulang sekolah sampai malam untuk menunggu mereka pulang dari jadwal job.'

"Huffttt..." aku menggembungkan pipiku. Kakiku masih menyeretku ke arah stasiun subway. Aku melewati taman, sebuah kedai es krim berdiri gagah di samping taman itu. Kedai es krim langgananku dan Minho hyung. Aku melirik jam tanganku, jam 1 siang. Biasanya hyungdeul baru akan pulang ke dorm sekitar jam 7 malam. Masih ada 6 jam, masa aku harus berdiam diri di dorm untuk menunggu mereka? Setelah berdebat dengan angel di kepalaku, akhirnya sang devil yang menang (?) dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang telat. Hehehe... Kakiku melangkah ke arah kedai es krim dan memesan 2 buah Cone besar es krim rasa cokelat pisang dan Strawberry Cheese Cookies. Hummmm... Yummy.. Aku membawa 2 buah cone es krim itu dan duduk bersandar di batang pohon akasia yang besar.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara isak tangis. Aku terkejut dan mencari sumber suara tangisan itu.

"**(Banggeum)  
geunyeo jeonhwareul badgo saenggagi chammanha jyeosseo  
(eojae)  
saranghadeon aeinaegae beorimbadatdae**

**(jigeum)**

**ulmeogideon geunyeol dalraejureo gajiman nan  
(naeshim)  
gibbeojineun maeumeul chameul suga eobtneundae **

**Nan inareul gidaryeosseo  
Nae eoggaereul bilryeojumyeo  
Nunmureul daggajugo"**

"_(Baru saja)_

_Setelah menerima telepon darinya, aku mempunyai berbagai hal untuk dipikirkan  
(Kemarin)_

_Dia menemukan kekasihnya menipu dirinya  
(Sekarang)_

_Dia hampir menangis ketika aku datang padanya  
(Tapi dalam hatiku)_

_Aku diam-diam tak bisa menahan kebahagiaanku  
Aku telah menunggu hari ini_

_Ketika aku bisa meminjamkan bahunya_

_dan menghapus airmatanya"_

Dibalik pohon akasia seorang yeoja duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Bahunya bergerak-gerak dan suara isak tangis itu masih terdengar. Tanpa ku sadari aku pun duduk di samping yeoja itu. Sekitar 1 menit lamanya aku hanya memandangi bahu yeoja itu yang masih tetap berguncang karena menangis. Dia tersadar dengan kehadiranku, dan menatapku dengan heran. Entah kenapa aku jadi salting, akhirnya aku menyodorkan Cone es krim Strawberry Cheese Cookies pada yeoja itu untuk menutupi kegugupanku. Pabo! Itu malah membuatnya tambah curiga! Lihat saja, matanya kini tambah melebar karena kaget, mungkin aku bisa dikira tukang mutilasi olehnya (?). Tapi ternyata yeoja itu mau menerima es krim dariku. ^^

Kami makan es krim dalam diam, mataku menatap air mancur yang ada di tengah taman. Aku nggak berani menatap wajah yeoja itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku mendapati yeoja itu sedang menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. Mata yang besar, mirip seperti mata Minho hyung. Hehehe..

"A...aku.. Mianhae, aku sedang duduk di balik pohon ini, lalu aku mendengar suara tangisan dan... yahh.. aku menemukanmu disini," kataku gugup. Omo na~~.. wajahnya polos sekali. Mirip dengan wajahku yang innocent ini. *xD Tataem narsis* Aku suka menatap matanya yang bulat, meski matanya masih basah karena habis menangis. Mataku dan matanya bertemu dan saling memandang dalam hitungan detik, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau dia mempunyai beban. Ah! Saputangan! Aku nggak bawa saputangan! Apa dia bawa saputangan? Kalau nggak, dengan apa dia akan menghapus sisa air mata yang mengotori wajahnya?

Dia menggeleng pelan, "Gwaenchannayo, duduklah disitu." Dan saat itu juga dia mengelap airmatanya dengan ujung lengan baju seragamnya yang panjang. Aigoo~~ ternyata yeoja ini apa adanya banget. Nggak harus pakai saputangan segala, dan nggak ribut kalau seragam krem-nya akan kotor. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa dan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Kami duduk lagi dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tentu saja aku nggak tau apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Aku melirik lagi ke arah yeoja itu, dia tetap manis walau matanya mulai terlihat sembab karena habis menangis. Ehmm... Entah kenapa jantungku nggak bisa normal kalau sedang menatapnya. Sepertinya di dorm nanti aku harus berkonsultasi pada Jonghyun hyung. (?) Hehehe.

Yeoja itu tersentak dan melihat jam tangannya. 'Sudah jam 3, aku harus pulang. Bye." Dia membungkukkan badannya padaku dan berjalan pergi. Aku masih termangu karena pesonanya. Tuhan.. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, aku harus membalas perkataannya.

"Oh, ne.. hati-hati ya," kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku meski jarak kami udah agak jauh.

"Oyaaaa.. siapa namamu? Choneun Shin Cha Young imnida," katanya setengah berteriak. Raut wajahnya udah terlihat ceria.

"Choneun Lee Tae Min imnida," kataku berteriak dan memberikan senyum termanisku.

"Gangsahamnida buat es krim-nya," yeoja itu tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan pulang. Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari ke stasiun subway karena jadwal berangkat kereta berikutnya jam setengah empat. Aku nggak mau ketinggalan kereta dan harus menunggu 1 jam lagi untuk pulang. Aihhh.. Minho hyung, aku lapaaaar. Seandainya aku dijemput olehmu, pasti aku bakal minta traktir bulgogi yang banyaaaaakk banget. T_T Semoga Key hyung menyisakan makanan untuk makan siangku. Pikirku dalam kereta.

*author pov*

Esoknya...

Taemin berangkat sekolah di antar Onew. Taemin baru saja masuk ke mobil ketika Onew mulai menyalakan mobil, tapi Taemin segera keluar dari mobil dan mencari Key di dapur.

"Hyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Taemin ah~? Aku bisa terlambat latihan vokal kalau kau menunda-nunda waktu!" teriaknya marah, kepalanya menjulur lewat kaca mobil.

"Sebentar hyung! Penting!" kataku bergegas.

"Pentingan mana sama latihan vokalku," gerutu Onew.

"Haduh hyung, jangan egois donk. Jangan marah-marah ntar cepet tua lhoo.. Hahaha, emang Onew hyung paling tua sih xP *mehrong*" kata Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan handuk tersampir di pundak dan memeletkan lidah pada Onew.

*Taemin pov*

Entah kenapa aku mendapat firasat kalau aku harus membawa saputangan. Aku mendapati Key hyung sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan tadi bersama Minho hyung. *Kyaaaaa... rajin banget deh abang Kunci xD mau dong punya suami kayak dia, (yang mau ngelakuin kerjaan rumah) *plak plak plak, digampar lockets+shawol+semua yeoja di dunia**

"Hyung, aku pinjam saputangan donk."

Key hyung dan Minho hyung menatapku bersamaan. "Kau memanggil siapa?" kata mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Ahhh... aku memanggil... siapa sajalah yang punya saputangan," kataku, pasti Onew hyung bakal marah kalau kelamaan nunggu. Ayolah Key hyung atau Minho hyung, nggak usah ceramah deh, ntar aku bisa ditinggal Onew hyung nih.

"Tentu saja kami semua harus dipanggil hyung olehmu. Kau kan yang paling muda di SHINee. Tapi masalahnya kau nggak pernah memberi nama hyungmu, jadi nggak jelas kau memanggil siapa, apakah yang kau panggil Onew hyung, Jonghyun hyung, Minho hyung atau aku. Payah banget sih kau ini Taem. Bla bla bla bla~~~" Key hyung mulai mengomel. Aku memutar bola mataku dan beralih ke Minho hyung.

"Minho hyung, aku pinjam saputangan," kataku memotong perkataan Key hyung.

"Aku nggak punya.. Kalau handuk buat ngelap keringat sehabis olahraga mah banyak tuh dilemari," celetuknya. Yaaaahhh.. bilang kek daritadi. Aku baru akan bertanya pada Key hyung, tetapi Key hyung udah nggak berdiri di tempatnya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah saputangan terjulur untukku.

"Nih! Tapi jangan sampai sobek lho ya!" ancam Key hyung. Hahaha, dasar Umma, dia memang paling perhatiaaaannn. ,

"Gomawo Umma," aku memeluk Key hyung dan berlari masuk ke dalam mobil Onew hyung. Onew hyung menungguku dengan bibir mengerucut. Hehehe... Mianhae Onew hyung...

Di dalam mobil, Onew hyung menyalakan tape. Lagu baru kami mengalun dari speaker di mobil. One For Me. Lagu yang menenangkan hati. Aku menggumamkan lirik lagu itu, sementara Onew hyung berpacu dengan gas mobil.

**"Geunyeoui eopae  
Yongwonhi gyeotae  
Nae jaril mandeuleo nogoseo  
Chingu anin  
Namjaro byeonhae  
Seulpeumeun eobdorog  
Jikeojul georago  
Anajumyeo malhalgeoya"**  
_"Aku ingin berada di sampingnya selamanya_

_Menempatkan diriku disana sebagai lelaki_

_Bukan sebagai teman_

_Aku akan memeluknya di tanganku dan memandangnya agar dia tak sedih"_

Hey... Lagu ini mengingatkanku pada yeoja itu! Iya.. pada Shin Cha Young! Yeoja yang ku temukan sedang menangis di taman dekat sekolahku. Semalam aku capek karena mengerjakan PR-ku dan lupa pada yeoja itu. Aku juga lupa bertanya pada Jonghyun hyung tentang rasa suka terhadap seorang yeoja. Mungkin nanti malam aku akan bertanya pada Jonghyun hyung. Mobil berhenti di depan pintu gerbang sekolahku. Aku pamit dengan Onew hyung dan turun dari mobil.

Pulang sekolah, aku berjalan menuju stasiun subway seperti biasa. Hyungdeul masih sibuk dan nggak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menjemputku. Jadi aku harus pulang naik subway seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Selama pelajaran tadi aku teringat pada Shin Cha Young, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Maka aku pergi ke dalam taman dan mencarinya. Semoga dia juga sedang di taman ini.

*Cha Young pov*

Aku melangkah gontai menuju taman di dekat Chung Dam High School, tempatku untuk menenangkan diri akhir-akhir ini. Taman ini nggak terlalu ramai, cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aku duduk bersandar di pohon akasia yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favoritku untuk melamunkan sesuatu. Namjachinguku.. Akhir-akhir ini dia nggak ada kabarnya. Aku memang nggak satu sekolah dengannya, tapi dia selalu menjemputku sepulang sekolah. Dia nggak pernah membiarkanku menunggu lama, tapi sekarang.. boro-boro nunggu.. aku bahkan sering meninggalkannya gara-gara udah lumutan pas nunggu dia datang. Intinya : dia nggak pernah menjemputku lagi. Dan juga, dia nggak pernah memberiku kabar. Aku selalu menatap handphone dan mengharap ada telepon darinya, atau setidaknya sms-lah. Tapi.. nggak pernah ada.. bahkan nomornya nggak pernah aktif lagi... Arrrrrrggghhh... Dia menyebalkan !

Aku mendial nomor namjachingu-ku. Menunggu respon dan berharap dia akan mengangkatnya. "Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkaun—" aku segera memutuskan sambungan telepon. Nggak aktif lagi.. Uggghhhh... Airmataku mengalir perlahan. Ku tenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam lutut. 'Aku bodoh.. Kenapa aku begitu mencintainya? Kenapa aku tertipu olehnya? Selama ini teman-teman ku udah bilang kalau dia bukan cowok baik-baik, tapi... aku nggak pernah percaya karena dia selalu berbuat baik padaku. Pabo, pabo, pabo!' batinku sambil meninju-ninju tanah.

*taemin pov*

"**(jeogi)  
du mureupae godael pamidgoseo uneun geunyeo  
(meonjeo)  
jumeoniwi sonsugeon ggeonae geonnaejugoseo  
(Ijeo!)"**

"_(Hari ini)_

_Disana ada seorang gadis yang menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke dalam lutut  
(Pertama)_

_Aku menarik sapu tangan dari sakuku dan memberikan padanya  
(Percayalah padaku)"_

Aku menemukan Cha Young duduk memeluk lututnya di balik pohon akasia yang kemarin, terdengar isakan kecil. Aku duduk di depannya dan segera saja ku ambil saputangan Key hyung. Ternyata firasatku benar, saputangan ini berguna juga. Ku sodorkan saputangan itu pada Cha Young. Dia mendangak dan menatapku.

"Kau? Namja yang kemarin?" tanya Cha Young di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Aku mengangguk dan pindah untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dia mulai menghapus airmatanya dengan saputangan yang ku berikan.

"Ehmm.. Kenapa—" perkataanku terpotong oleh Cha Young.

"Aku merasa—"

Ahh.. rupanya kami bicara hampir bersamaan. Aku tersenyum dan mempersilakan dia untuk bicara duluan. Jonghyun hyung pernah bilang kalau kita (sebagai laki-laki) harus mendahulukan perempuan.

"Aku merasa seperti de javu.. Haha.." kata Cha Young. Aku mengerutkan keningku dengan heran. "Kemarin kau tiba-tiba menyodorkanku es krim, dan sekarang kau datang menyodorkan saputangan. Aku sempat berpikir kalau aku butuh rumah besaaaarr, apa kau bakal datang dan menyodorkan sebuah rumah untukku? Hehehehe."

Aku tertawa, "Kau bisa tinggal di dorm-ku kalau mau… Eh, tapi jangan dink. Nanti kau bisa tertular ke-abnormal-an hyungdeulku. Hehehe," aku berusaha membuat lelucon agar dia tertawa. Tapi ku rasa leluconku ini malah garing… Aisshhh.. Kalau Key hyung pasti bisa membuat lelucon yang lebih lucu. Dia selalu bisa merubah mood yang jelek menjadi baik.

"Hihihi, memangnya hyung-mu berapa? Dan apakah di antara mereka nggak ada yang waras?" Cha Young tertawa kecil. Deg! Jantungku seperti berhenti mendadak. Refleks aku memalingkan wajahku, aku nggak ingin dia tau wajahku yang memerah.

"Hey?" Cha Young menepuk pundakku. "Kau? Anggota SHINee? Maknae Taemin yaa?" tanyanya, dan sukses membuatku terkejut. Dia mampu mengenaliku yang telah menyamar dengan topi dan kacamata. Entah kenapa aku lebih suka orang nggak mengenaliku sebagai Taemin SHINee ketika aku sedang berseragam sekolah. Bukan apa-apa sih, tetapi aku hanya takut mereka akan menjauhiku seperti banyak teman-teman di sekolah. Hufttt…

Aku hanya terdiam. "Hya! Kenapa kau diam Taemin-sshi? Aku janji nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku bertemu dengan salah seorang personil SHINee kok, hehehe.."

"Ahh.. gwaenchannayo.." aku menggaruk kepala ku yang sebenernya nggak gatal. Aku salah tingkah lagi nih =="

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Ehmmm.. Kenapa kau selalu menangis?" tanyaku, Cha Young hanya tersenyum pahit dan nggak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

**"Ijhyeo jilgeoya nalmideo  
Geureohgae worohaejugo  
(ijae) neomaneul barabwajul saram mannara haesseo  
Ansseureoun geunyeo  
Jiman geugae deoug yaebbo boyeo  
Gieogo oneureun"**

"'_Lupakanlah! Kamu akan melupakannya'  
Aku menghiburmu_

_(Sekarang) Aku berkata untuk menemui seseorang yang hanya akan melihat dirimu_

_Dia meminta maaf karena dia menangis tersedu-sedu, tapi dia yang seperti itu terlihat lebih cantik _

_Aku memutuskan hari ini untuk mengatakannya..."_

Ku lihat airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Aduh, pabo! Aku malah membuatnya menangis! "Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae! Aku benar-benar nggak tau kalau masalahmu seserius itu!" kataku kalang kabut. Cha Young menghapus airmatanya dengan saputangan dariku tadi.

"Hmmm… Aku nggak papa kok, masalah seorang yeoja. Jadi namja nggak boleh tau," Cha Young menggoyangkan telunjuk jarinya tepat di depan mataku. Hari ini aku mengobrol banyak dengan Cha Young. Dan aku semakin ingin menghiburnya, aku nggak ingin melihat airmata keluar dari sudut matanya lagi.

Tess Tess Tess..

Rintik hujan mulai turun. Cha Young bangkit dari duduknya. "Wahh, hujan. Aku harus pulang Taemin-sshi." Ketika Cha Young hendak berlari aku meraih tangannya. Segera ku tanggalkan jaket yang daritadi melekat di badanku.

"Pakailah. Kalau nggak pakai jaket nanti kau bisa sakit," aku menyodorkan jaketku padanya.

"Gomawo ^^"

"Cha Young," aku memanggilnya lagi. "Boleh tukeran no HP?"

Ku lihat Cha Young menganggukan kepala dan meneriakkan nomor handphone-nya. Segera ku catat di handphone dan aku melambaikan tangan untuk berpamitan. Sekali lagi aku berpacu dengan waktu untuk mengejar jadwal pemberangkatan kereta. Aku berlari dalam hujan, tapi hatiku tersenyum.

"**Geunyeoui eopae  
Yongwonhi gyeotae  
Nae jaril mandeuleo nogoseo  
Chingu anin  
Namjaro byeonhae  
Seulpeumeun eobdorog  
Jikeojul georago  
Anajumyeo malhalgeoya"**

"_Aku ingin berada di sampingnya selamanya_

_Menempatkan diriku disana sebagai lelaki_

_Bukan sebagai teman_

_Aku akan memeluknya di tanganku dan memandangnya agar dia tak sedih"_

Malamnya aku tiduran di kasurku, sebaiknya aku nggak usah bertanya tentang cinta pada Jonghyun hyung. Jika aku bertanya, mungkin malah aku yang ditanyai macam-macam oleh hyungdeul-ku, terutama Key hyung yang cerewetnya minta ampun. *xD LOL*

Onew hyung dan Key hyung udah tidur dengan pulas. Jonghyun hyung dan Minho hyung mungkin masih membersihkan piring habis makan malam tadi. Aku melamun, memikirkan Cha Young. Ku ambil handphone dan ku coba mengetik sms untuknya.

"Annyeong ^^ Ini aku Lee Taemin, met tidur ya ^^"

Nggak lama kemudian dia membalas…

"Annyeong Taemin-sshi ^^ okeee, aku juga dah mau tidur, oyaaa.. besok jaketmu ku bawakan.. Gomawo ^^"

Aku tersenyum, mataku tertutup dan aku mulai terbang ke alam mimpi. Aku nggak hanya ingin menjadi seorang teman baginya… Aku ingin seperti selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

*Author pov*

"**Geutoreog geuryeo shigan geunyeo  
Nae pumae gidae olgoitjiman  
Isungan naneun geunyeol wihan..  
Joheun swil jariga dwaesseo  
(like a blanket)  
Bonyeonseo mideumeul  
Jiwobeoril suitgae  
Deumjighan namja dwilgeoya  
You are the one for me"**

"_Waktunya telah tiba_

_Walaupun dia menangis di dadaku  
Inilah waktu yang ku bisa  
Menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuknya_

_(seperti sebuah selimut)  
Aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang bisa dia percaya dan melupakan apapun yang lain _

_Kau satu-satunya untukku!"_

Esoknya sepulang sekolah…

Baru selangkah aku keluar dari kelasku. Handphone-ku bergetar, telepon dari Cha Young. Aku segera mengangkatnya. "Yobosseo?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. Taemin-sshi…" yang terdengar hanya sesegukan Cha Young.

"Kau Kenapa ? Kau dimana Cha Young ah~? Aku akan segera kesana!"

"Namjachingu-ku… Dia pergi dengan cewek lain. Hiks—" telepon terputus. Namjachingu? Jadi dia dikhianati oleh namjachingu-nya? Aku nggak akan memaafkan seseorang yang menyakiti Cha Young! Aku segera berlari menuju taman untuk menemuinya.

**"Geunyeoui eopae  
Yongwonhi gyeotae  
Nae jaril mandeuleo nogoseo  
Chingu anin  
Namjaro byeonhae  
Seulpeumeun eobdorog  
Jikeojul georago  
Anajumyeo malhalgeoya"**

"_Aku ingin berada di sampingnya selamanya_

_Menempatkan diriku disana sebagai lelaki_

_Bukan sebagai teman_

_Aku akan memeluknya di tanganku dan memandangnya agar dia tak sedih"_

Aku berputar-putar di sekeliling taman, tapi sosok Cha Young nggak ku temukan. Dia nggak ada di balik pohon akasia yang biasanya. Aku hampir putus asa mencarinya ketika aku melihat bahu rapuh itu berguncang karena menangis. Dia Cha Young, duduk berlutut di antara semak-semak taman. Aku mendekatinya pelan-pelan. Segera saja kurengkuh tubuh mungil Cha Young ke dalam pelukanku.

"**Geunyeo mamsogae  
Jibeul jieullae  
Nugudo busul sueobtdorog  
sarangeuro  
Apeumi bulgo  
Nunmuri saeeodo  
Muneojiji anhneun  
Aju teunteunhan ansikcheoreol"**

"_Aku ingin membuatkan rumah dalam hatinya dimana tak ada seorangpun yang bisa merusaknya_

_Rasa sakit akan tertiup karena cintaku_

_Meskipun ketika airmata meluap, itu akan tetap menjadi rumah kuat yang tak akan pernah rubuh"_

"Cha Young ah~ Lupakanlah.. Lupakan namja brengsek itu!" aku melepaskan pelukanku. Ku hapus airmatanya dengan jari-jariku. "Biarkan aku yang menjagamu mulai saat ini dan seterusnya. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai seorang namja," ujarku penuh keyakinan. Aku nggak akan membuatnya menangis lagi. Aku akan menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Aku nggak akan membiarkan dia pergi. Cha Young hanya tertegun menatapku.

"Percayalah.."

Cha Young tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat binar di mata sembabnya. Akhirnya dia mengangguk. Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat….

**"Oh du beon dashineun noji anha  
Haeeojin hu geunyeoga nareul chaja  
Gidaryeo wadeon geunyeojanha  
Pumae angyeo geudaereul matgyeo naman mideo**  
**Geu sarami ni gaseumae namgin sarangwi sangcheo  
Micheo ijji mothal chueog jiwoga  
Sarangeun sarangeuro ijhyeo jyeoga  
Jaijae neowi yeopwi nareulbwa"**

"_Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan dia pergi lagi_

_Dia melihatku setelah putus dengan mantan pacarnya_

_Aku akan menjaga gadis yang telah ku tunggu dalam tanganku_

_Percayalah padaku, percayalah hanya padaku _

_Cinta yang dia tanamkan dalam hatimu adalah luka_

_Gila, hapuslah kenangan yang tak dapat dilupakan ini_

_Hanya cinta yang bisa menghapus cinta yang lama, Biarkanlah berlalu_

_Sekarang lihatlah diriku yang berdiri di sampingmu"_

_Finish_

RnR please ^^

* * *

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
